Carry On
by StayBeautiful1
Summary: "Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more" Sam and Dean meet the two people who will change their lives and help them through this hell.  EDITED NEW AND IMPROVED  Terrible at summaries, just read it! BOOK ONE.
1. ONE

**A/N: Make sure TO REVIEW! REVIEW! Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, I really wish I owned Dean though.**

In life, things are a lot easier said then done. It all started out in Seattle, a year before the devils gates were opened. The graveyard shift was the most interesting for Jayne and Caitlyn. Their life was reduced to long nights at a small local bar, many people coming in and out, the occasional drunkard getting out of control, and their favorite, the bar fights. Not the life they wanted, but it worked. The double doors swung open, which were over powered by the clanking of glasses and blaring music. Caitlyn didn't give a second look, most of the guys who came in this late were creepy, old, or just plain weird. Caitlyn would casually glance over, seeing the back of her best friend. Jayne stood around 5'1", her long dark hair wising down to her lower back, framing her ivory face. Her bangs were always pushed to the side, revealing a set of dark, chocolate eyes. Completely different from Caitlyn. She was categorized around 5"3', her arms and legs stretching out longer than Jayne's perfectly proportional ones. Her blonde hair only reached a little past her shoulders, with the casual curl at the end. Her eyes, the only thing that she actually liked, were a deep blue. Caitlyn looked down at the glass she was filling on tap, and looked over once again. This time she was caught by a pair of green eyes at the same table. Quickly, Caitlyn looked down, her cheeks heating. Jayne trotted her way over to the bar, hopping up and sliding her pad into her pocket,

"Alright, now those guys over there," she paused to look at Caitlyn, her eyebrows arching to her hair line, "reaaallll nice.".

Caitlyn laughed,"Oh god, I doubt it, they're probably weird or somethin-",

"Oh weird? Thanks."

Caitlyn turned around slowly, letting out a loud sigh and rolling her eyes

"Listen buddy, I-" Caitlyn stopped, examining the man. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she checked him over. His facial structure was rough, his dirty blonde hair seeming to be quickly styled, and surprisingly not stiff with gel like the other goons around here. Her eyes finally landed on his full, pursed lips which rested over his strong jaw.

"Uhm, Jayne, I think your order is ready." Caitlyn said, not taking her eyes away from her new interesting subject. Jayne looked around and then back at Caitlyn,

"No, its not?" she said with a subtle chuckle at Caitlyn's obviously stupid statement.

"Jayne! Your. Order. Is. Ready." Caitlyn snapped, Jayne widened her eyes, she was used to Caitlyn's temper and just would shrug it off, even if she was wrong, the fight wouldn't even be worth it.

"Fine I get the hint, dick!" she replied, hopping from off the counter and walking back towards her tables. Caitlyn let out a short breath, swiveling her head back over to the man.

"I'm Dean," he grinned.

Jayne casually strolled her way back over to the table, humming an unnamed, and probably non-existing tune, biting at the tip of her pen. Before reaching talking distance, she took in the features of the occupant of the booth. He was tall, and stalky. His chesnut hair shagged down to right above his eyes, and a little below his ears in the back, he was deep in thought, his brows furrowing together as he searched through the various pages scattered over the tabletop.

"So, uhmm", she started, rocking back on her heel,

"Sam." He finished for Jayne, flashing her a smile that made it impossible for her not to smile back, and try to keep herself from melting to the floor. He continued to speak,

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," he breathed. Jayne pointed to her name tag, still intrigued with him,

"Oh- Jayne. And who is the one my brother talking to, your sister?" he asked.

"Oh no, that's my best friend Caitlyn," Jayne answered looking over to see Caitlyn leaning over the bar top onto her elbows, deep in conversation. "I've never seen you around here," she definitely would have noticed him before, "what brings you to Seattle?"

"Well me and Dean are..." he began, hesitating as he reached mid-sentence, "carpenters. Were going to see the house, down on the corner of fifth."

"Oh the haunted house. Two died in there last week." Jayne chimed changing her voice to add emphasis to the subject of the supposed cursed residence.

"Do you know where it is?" Sam asked, glancing over at Dean, seeing that he was pointing in the same direction."

"Sure, I'm off my shift, we'll take you" Jayne said, untying her apron and throwing it onto a barstool and signaling Caitlyn who nodded and waved Dean in their direction as they walked out.

The four strolled out of the bar, Dean holding the door and cocking his head to check out Caitlyn as she walked away. He nodded in approval and followed behind. Caitlyn unlocked their black dodge challenger, twirling the keys on the ring on her first finger.

"Alright, now follow us, if you can keep up." Caitlyn chucked, Dean walked over to their car, placing his hand on the hood,

"67' Chevy Impala. Wont be a problem." he replied smugly.

Both the cars skidded into the gates of the house, each vehicle booming loudly with music.

"Ok thanks." Dean said, giving the girls a wave as him and Sam started walking into the house.

"Oh, definitely not. We're going with you." Jayne said walking towards the house, Sam reached out quickly and grabbed her arm,

"It has a lot of... mold. It's dangerous!" Sam said looking at Dean,

"Oh yeah, lots of mold." Dean smirked.

"Well we're not little girls. So we can handle ourselves." Caitlyn snorted, following Jayne into the old, 'mold infested' house. Dean and Sam's flashlights lit the floor as they walked from around, an ominous feeling hushing their chatter rounding the corner the corner a large hand grabbed their shoulders.

"Oh damn!"

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean and Sam rushed toward the girls, who clearly had the situation under control. They watched as the girls slammed the demons into the walls, all of the unconscious before they hit the floor. Jayne wiped her forehead, using the the tip of her shoe rolling the demon over,

"Snap!" Caitlyn and Jayne said, high fiving and ending with a first bump. Old habits stuck.

Sam and Dean gaped at Caitlyn and Jayne, shocked at the sight of them snapping the necks of the monsters one by one. They reached over, grabbing the girls and pressing their hands together against their back. Dean pulled out a canteen of holy water and splashed Caitlyn first and then Jayne,

"What the fuck! I'm not a demon, asshole!" Jayne exclaimed, Caitlyn chimed in,

"Were hunters and we keep shit in check around here!"

"You guys are hunters? Alright." Dean laughed sarcastically.

"Well, Dean," Sam started, his voice soft, trying to not to get Dean worked up, "you just saw them kill 3 demons, you kind of, would have gotten your ass kicked."

"Shut your mouth Sam!" Dean growled, turning to the girls "Give me a reason why I should trust you." Jayne looked at him,

"Well we have been cleaning up your mess ever since you opened the gates of hell!" Dean gave her a dirty look and smirked to himself at his smart-ass reply,

"I didn't see you helping."

"You need to calm down, if it wasn't for us you wouldn't be here, and you would probably still be dealing with those hell risen pains in the ass. So if I were you I'd shut your mouth." Caitlyn shot back. Sam nodded his head in agreement. Jayne looked over at Sam, and surprise surprise, he was looking at her. She smiled and looked away, placing her hands of her hips, she asked,

"So boys, what REALLY brings you to this city, cause you obviously aren't carpenters." Sam replied,

"We're hunters also, and we came here to look into this, but I see you girls have this under control.

"I guess so, and I'm pretty sure you need to be working on other areas." Caitlyn said strutting out of the house. Jayne stopped on the porch as Caitlyn and Dean proceeded to the cars. A grin spread on her lips as she pulled a pen out of her back pocket, reaching for Sam's hand and grasping it by the wrist, scribbling on the top.

"-and that's my number" she stated when she was finished, looking at Sam.

"Alright, I'll give you a call sometime." he answered, a boyish grin appearing.

"Oh son of a bitch!"

"You ass!" erupted from the backround. Jayne turned to see the charger, smashed by the impala.

"Are you serious? What kind of a moron are you? You totaled my car!" Caitlyn screamed, walking over to the window of the impala.

"Well, I can't buy you a new car, but I can buy you a drink!" Dean said, desperately trying to get out of the awkward situation and Caitlyn's red hot rage. Caitlyn was shook her head.

"I guess were going to have to go with you." Caitlyn said, walking around her charger, "atleast until we can get Harvey to fix this up."

"Definitely not!" Dean answered,

"You owe it to us, we cannot just sit here while you two go off causing trouble, and you totaled my car." Caitlyn said,

"You don't run this!" Dean snapped,

"I do now." Caitlyn finished, getting into the backseat of the impala while Jayne grabbed their clothes and weapons from the mangled hood.


	2. TWO

**A/N: Awesome! An update in ONE day? I know, I know. But please, REVIEW REVIEW! The first person to review gets... something special!  
_Thank you to Jay9529 and Zeepacna for adding this story to their alert list!_**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except Caitlyn and hypothetically Sara.**

_****Jayne changed to Sara.**_

The impala roared as it tore out the house, heading towards the highway. Sara and Caitlyn sat in the backseat, Sara's knees pulled to her chest as she picked the split ends of her hair. Caitlyn leaned up against the window, sighing at the situation they were in, and staring out the window. She was bobbing her head to the music that played from the radio, surprisingly she liked Dean's taste of music, not so much his attitude.

"Do we have any leads Sammy?" Dean asked, breaking the silence and breaking his eyes from the road to give his brother a casual glance.

"Multiple slaughterings in Florida, all seemed to be happening at 3:33 pm." Sam answered not tearing his eyes from his laptop,

"Could it be a demon?" Sara jumped in, eager for any kind of hunt.

"Well, according to urban legend, 3:33 seems to be the hour of darkness, or the witching hour." Caitlyn stated, remembering the old legends that she heard in the past. She remembered the night she and Sara heard about it and they both awoke in the middle of the night. Their internal alarms playing a trick on them, and not being able to fall asleep until the number on the digital clock turned to 3:34.

"Awww, look Sammy! Someone who knows as much of the facts as you do!" Dean teased. Caitlyn let out a grunt, leaning up onto the front seat, switching on the music louder and heading back to her seat and falling into the darkness of sleep along with Sam and Sara. The sound of a car honking awoke the 3 with Dean chuckling,

"Were here!" he sang as Sara groaned, ruffling her dark hair and tracing her fingers under her eyes to remove the excess eyeliner. Caitlyn got out of the car, grabbing their hospital badges,

"We'll look at the alive victims and you check out the morgue." she instructed.

"She's pushy." Dean mumbled to Sam as they walked away.

Caitlyn and Sara arrived back at the hotel before Sam and Dean arrived, they both were sitting on the beds, lounging and watching television they definitely weren't caught up or familiar with.

"All of the victims have no tongues." Caitlyn mumbles, not taking her eyes from the tv and throwing a file towards Sam,

"I guess the only way to see how to deal with this thing is to wait at that house." Dean said, watching Caitlyn as she got up and rustled through her suitcase.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold on, before we jump to any conclusions we need to be 100% sure what it is and how to kill it." Sara said, not in the mood to get too ahead of herself,

"Yeah I'm not trying to get my ass kicked tonight." Dean agreed.

"Alright, well do you have any ideas?" Caitlyn said, raising a brow.

"Nope!" Sam shrugged. Caitlyn looked at Sara, with the 'and you?' look on her face.

"Ugh, fine, we'll just go, but we need to be careful." Sara retorted.

"We will, we just can't sit around and watch more people get ripped apart." Sam said, sympathetically. Dean, Sara, Caitlyn and Sam all hopped in the impala and headed for the house.

"Dean, please change the song!"

"Sam! Whos the driver? Oh lets see... ME! The driver picks the music and everyone else shuts their mouth!"

"Uh you need to calm down..."

"You're at like a 7, take it down to a three!" Caitlyn and Sara both said, Sam chuckled uncontrollably.

"Sam it wasn't that funny!"

"Well, maybe I thought it was Dean!"

"Shut up you two!" Sara snapped.

"Look at the house!" Caitlyn exclaimed pointing out her window.

"What the hell happened to the windows?" Sara asked,

"I don't know, but why are they red?" Dean questioned.

"Thats odd... I thought the red keeps the demons out?" Sara said, leaning over Caitlyn's shoulder to get a better view out of her window.

"Well, maybe they're keeping something in." Sam added.

"Alright, well lets kill whatever is in there." Dean said forcefully.

"Unless it kills us first!" Sara said as the windows on the car turned red and the doors were locking.

"Fuck my life..." Caitlyn groaned, and smashed the back window with her heel after failed attempts with her knuckles.

"Son of a bitch! CAITLYN! Stop it now!" Dean pleaded, "Not my baby!"

"Do you want to die? I don't think so!" Sara yelled. They finally got out of the car and popped the trunk, and got out the weapons. Sara noticed a red thong in the back and let out a devilish laugh,

"Caitlyn, is this yours?" Caitlyn looked at her and then replied,

"Shouldn't you be getting geared up?"

"Whore!" Sara laughed as she reached for a dagger and Sam was reaching for the same one, their hands brushed and Sara's stomach filled with butterflies.

"Sorry." Sam said, looking up with a smile.

"Oh yeah, uhuh, its fine!" Sara said smiling back.

"Oh god, will you two please stop with the googly eyes? This isn't the 7th grade." Dean interrupted.

Caitlyn held her knuckles which had stains of blood from smashing the windows. She winced as she tore at the bottom of her shirt, using the fabric as gauze. It probably wasn't very sterile, or sanitary, but once again, it would have to work. She grabbed a pistol, loading it, and slammed the trunk shut.

"Ok, what's the game plan?" Sara asked. Caitlyn was looking at the house,

"I say me and Sara go in, fuck some shit up and you guys follow close behind." Caitlyn said, starting to walk towards the house as Dean grabbed her arm.

"I would feel a lot better if you and me went, and then Sara and Sam."

"Dean, are you trying to get alone time with me?" Caitlyn flirted, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Uhm... no?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows and nodding his head, thinking the thoughts that usually inhabited Dean's head as Caitlyn started walking towards the house. Her blonde head peeked into the house, with Dean not too far behind and leaving Sara and Sam a couple of yards behind.

"I think we're clean- oh DAMN! What the..." Caitlyn exclaimed, lowering her gun. Dean covered his mouth,

"Someone must have had a rough night!" He said, signaling Sam and Sara to come in the house. Sara knelt down to touch the gooey substance that covered the woman, "Ectoplasm?" Sam chimed in. The woman's eyes suddenly flew open, sending Caitlyn hurling against the wall, with a thud as she hit, the dry wall smashing in.

"Oh wow." Caitlyn said getting up as the other three had the same thing happen to them. They all let out a harmonized grunt as a beam flew from the other side of the room and pinned them to the wall, the woman sitting up, the whites of her eyes showing from being rolled to the back of her skull.

****REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE****


	3. THREE

**A/N: Wow, I can't even begin to say how happy I am that people are liking this story! Keep in mind, if the relationships move a little fast in the beginning that this is a LOVE story for the Winchester brothers, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry. But there's still going to be all the good stuff, plus more! Thank you again for reviewing and favoriting and subscribing! Make sure to review more!**

**Thank you to my _beautiful_ reviewers!**

**BeccaWinchester5738:**** I'm so glad you like it, there has been a lot of work put into it!**

**Winchestergirl1994:**** Thank you very much, yeah they're pretty cute! **

**Natsumi-tan****: Yes, it does move fast, but this whole story is in this HUGE black binder and there's so much of it, but that means it's action packed! Here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I only own Caitlyn and Jayne. I really wish I owned me some Dean.**

The woman's lips parted into a cynical grin, she turned her head quickly, sending Caitlyn hurling against the wall with thud she hit it, the dry wall smashing in. Caitlyn winced, grabbing a large piece of glass that had wedged itself into her stomach. She sucked in a sharp breath of air, and yanked it out, throwing it to the side, leaving a large gash in her abdominals.

"Oh wow." Caitlyn said, struggling at getting to her feet as the other three has the same thing happen to them, a large beam taking them off of their feet one by one. They all struggled underneath, trying to move under what was keeping them bound to the ground. With her temper flaring up, Caitlyn growled and slammed her fist on the beam.

"Oh no!" Jayne exclaimed with soft eyes, looking at Sam who was wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Are you ok?" she said, totally ignoring the fact that they weren't in such a great situation. Despite the odds Sam looked over, struggling a smile and nodding his head, his shaggy brown hair covering his eyes and moist with sweat from the heat of the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" he answered, checking Jayne over for any visible injuries.

"Silence!"

"Shut up!" Dean and Caitlyn both yelled, grinding their teeth as they strained, trying to push the beam off of them. They both caught each others glance and looked away quickly, Caitlyn was surprised when she found her cheeks heating. Dean so far was a total ass-hole, but he was cute, even though he was a total smart ass- No, this was definitely not the time to be thinking about anything like hat. Jayne, being smaller than the others, finally squeezed out from under the beam, pulling it off the rest of them with a grunt.

"Well that ghost is a BITCH!" Caitlyn hissed, the house echoing. The door slammed shut and she pressed her lips into a line as the windows clicked, locking.

"Nice one Caitlyn, piss off the spirit thats always a great thing to do." Dean sighed, rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, it's no ones fault, we are all in this together." Sam said softly, he really had a way of making the situation seeming less sucky than it was.

"Ok, well what now?" Jayne looking at Caitlyn, who seemed to have taken the most damage, she was lifting up her shirt and studying the large gash. Jayne couldn't help but laugh when all Caitlyn did was let out a small 'hmm...' and then put her shirt back down, shrugging it off.

"Well obviously we need to find out why it's doing what it's doing and what it wants." Dean nagged.

"Be nice!" Caitlyn added, shoving Dean.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the most peachy of moods." he sneered in reply.

"Yeah and no one else is." Sam murmured.

"I just want to get out of here!" Jayne yelled, stomping her foot.

"Woah," Caitlyn expressed with wide eyes, looking at Jayne, "We're not going anywhere until this thing is dead." she finished.

"Sam," Dean started, Sam looked up and Dean continued, "have any ideas?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking if we smashed the windows, removing the red tape, the spirit will be able to leave and cross over, maybe that's what it wants?" Sam answered.

"We should kill it!" insisted, not wanting to let the son of a bitch get away.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try!" Jayne insisted, "There's nothing we CAN kill it with, Caitlyn."

"Alright!" Caitlyn approved walking up to one of the windows, it seemed too easy when she was within reach of shattering the glass. There was the catch, each time she would approach the ghost forcefully shoved her back. Obviously the spirit didn't want to be let out, maybe the crimson tape was the only thing keeping it tied to the manor, keeping it alive. Or whatever spirits were.

"Sam, we need to find a way to distract it." Jayne hushed. Dean looked around his eyes darting from the walls to the ceiling and then back at Sam and Jayne. Caitlyn, being the hard-headed girl that she was kept trying to go at the windows full force, only to be slammed back to her starting point.

"Maybe I can salt the thing and give you time to bust the windows." he concluded. Jayne nodded her head running towards the window, along with her friend. Salt flew, having the ghost stunned Sam and Dean ran over and busted the windows with the heel of their boots. Nothing like good ol' distractions. The spirit flamed and then, nothing. The doors unlocked and the four were free.  
"Well, one down, a thousand to go!" Jayne clapped.

"Oh, goodie." Dean scolded.

"Ouch! Can someone get me some gauze!" Caitlyn called from the bathroom, trying to clean and stitch up the wounds that she received. Jayne walked over to their duffle bags, looking through the pockets.

"We're all out!" Jayne frowned, looking at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders.

"We can go and get some more, there's a drug store right down the street, want to walk down there?" he asked innocently. Jayne smiled and let a nervous laugh escape, accepting his request.

"Hello!" Caitlyn called impatiently, struggling with the needle to stitch herself up with.

"We're going!" Jayne roared, sometimes they were like an old married couple. The door slammed shut behind Sam and Jayne. Dean swung his legs from over the bed, standing up with a grunt and a crack of his spine. He smirked when he saw Caitlyn pouring peroxide over the wound.

"Want any help?" Dean volunteered, peeking into the bathroom. Caitlyn looked down at the needle, her neck strained from looking down at the gash from such an angle. She exhaled, her bangs lifting from out of her face.

"Yeah, could you?" she accepted, jumping up on top of the counter and leaning back and Dean walked over, rolling up the cuffs of his shirt. He took the needle and thread from her hands, and leaned down.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Caitlyn commented with a sideways grin. Dean just let out a chuckle, and began to weave through Caitlyn's stomach. She shivered as she felt his hands on her stomach, he left hand holding her side as he concentrated on sealing the cut. She looked down on him, her eyes low, not saying a word, her heart rate increasing steadily. When he finished, Dean cut the remainder of the thread. What he did next, surprised her. He placed his other hand on her other side, looking up at her. She just blinked, as he slowly rose. His hand brushed through her hair as he placed it on the back of her neck, the other finding it's was on the arch of her spine. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed against hers, she could feel his hot breath on hers, without hesitation she pressed into him, wrapping her legs around his waist. His muscled arms circled her waist, he drew her to him and she could feel the clean line of their two bodies connecting, chests heaving in time with each other. Dean pinned her up against the mirror of the vanity, pinning her closer to him until she couldn't move. Having her right where she wanted to be. All of this without once breaking the passionate lock of their lips. Then he started to really kiss her, making subtle, lovely pecking noises in her ear. Then long and sweet and tenderly, along her jawline and down her neck, making her moan and tilt back her head. He tugged lightly on her hair and finally returned to her lips, kissing her with such intensity, sucking her bottom lip, then edging his tongue just past her teeth. She opened her mouth wider, desperate to let more of him in. The sound of the key unlocking the door was inaudible to them as Sam and Jayne walked into the room

"I got your gauze you pain in my-oh." Jayne paused, Sam peeked around the corner.

"I totally saw that coming." he concluded,

Dean pulled away, his hands around her on the mirror, not caring about the new presence in the room. He just stared down at her, she smiled up at him and then pecked him once more on the lips, before sliding out from underneath him, giving him a playful wink.

"I don't think you need this anymore, obviously. I didn't know patching up a bloody mess was so sensual." Jayne teased.

**A/N: I'm a total hopeless romantic, so my 'love'/kissing scenes are pretty vivid, but I hope you enjoy it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! And don't hesitate to send me a message or anything, I love hearing from everyone! ***REVIEW REVIEW*****


	4. FOUR

**A/N: So sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I know, I know, I won't make you ever wait that long again! Hmm, let's see as far as author note's go, this is mostly fluff. Just to show the first time Jayne and Sam 'connected', like Caitlyn and Dean in the last chapter. Yes, I know you may not like it, I'm not a big fan of it either, but after the next chapter it really starts to kick up. Shitloads of drama, demons and what you want to see. **

****Thank you to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Caitlyn and Sara, and Dean, in my dreams. But that ends when I wake up so we're right back to... I don't own anything.

Caitlyn pulled on her clothes awkwardly, trying to make her look busy as she walked up to a grinning Jayne, holding the gauze out snickering silently. Caitlyn snatched the gauze out of her hands mumbling something inaudible as Dean casually just returned to his position on the couch in-front of the television, his boots cracking on the table. Sam leaned over looking towards the TV, he flashed a smile and laughed to himself.

"Dean, you do realize you're watching a spanish soap opera?" he expressed.

"Yeah, but what you don't know, is that they're subtitles." Dean indicated, keeping his eyes locked on the screen.

"Those are in spanish too." Sam notified. Dean shook his head, pressing the off button on the remote with force, before setting it down onto the arm rest with a grunt.

_Time Lapse..._

Jayne cleared her throat, pulling her rifle to her chest, trying to silence her coughs from inhaling the gunpowder and gravel that was kicked up. Caitlyn was probably having a full on asthma attack. Jayne shook her head, laughing at her mental image before standing up, twisting her body over the hood of the impala and sending a number of shots at the Rugaru. The poor guy was normal about a week ago before he realized his insatiable hunger and ate his wife, now they had to shoot him down before he turned completely and completed his metamorphosis. The Rugaru laid on the ground, gargling and holding where it had been hit before ceasing movement. Sam and Dean emerged from where they had been stationed in the forest, Jayne searched around for Caitlyn, who was panting with her hands on her knees, doubled over at the ground sending out coughs between ragged breaths.

"I'm never... being bait... again." she snapped between sharp intakes of air as the three all stood around her.

"Ah, you'll be alright!" Dean boomed, slapping a hand on her shoulder. Caitlyn straightened up laughing sarcastically,

"Alright then, next time we'll slap a wig on you, and make you bait." Sam just shook his head, leaning over to inspect the dead creature, a frown present on his lips, forehead pressed into tight lines. Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam,

"Don't tell me you're feeling all sorry for him again, Sam." Dean nagged, being Sam, he was being sympathetic for the unknowing victim. Living a normal life, having a family and having it all be torn out from under his feet one day because he couldn't satisfy his hunger with just a hamburger.

"Even if he could have controlled his hunger, which he couldn't. He would still still have gone through the change, and definitely couldn't have fit in." Caitlyn reassured walking over to the trunk of the Impala, lifting up the hidden compartment and tossing in her handgun. Dean rolled his eyes letting out an overdramatic sigh, waving his hand at Sam he opened the door, sliding into the driver's seat. Jayne padded over to Sam, resting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up, the creases in his forehead disappearing.

"You're nothing like him, if that's what you're thinking." Jayne uttered. Sam rose to his feet, smiling despite the feeling of uncoincidental similarity in his gut.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks." Sam whispered as he started to turn on his heel.

"I know about the dreams you've been having." Jayne revealed, biting her lip as if trying to keep her mouth shut from letting out anything else.

"What, I haven't had any- how do you know?" Sam sputtered, his eyes wide.

"I hear you when you're sleeping. It's not your fault, what happened to Jessica, whoever she was. And I know that's how you found this case... you're not a very quiet sleeper, Sam." Jayne commented, and before Sam could interject, she spoke once again. "Don't worry, I won't tell Dean. Even though you should soon." As if on que, Dean pulled up to the side of them.

"Alright princess, obviously you found it too much of a hassle to walk a couple of feet to the car, and I'm starving, so get in!" Dean complained. Without another word they piled into the back. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, Jayne and Sam were alone. Dean and Caitlyn went on a burger run, even though they had eaten an hour before they went to shoot down the Rugaru. The lingering conversation was driving Jayne crazy, she couldn't sit in silence any longer, so she plopped down in the chair next to Sam who was keeping his fingers busy, reading close to the screen and typing vigorously on the keyboard.

"So, what did happen?" Jayne pressed, slicing through the silence. Sam pressed back from the computer, rubbing the center of his forehead with his thumb before resting his hands on his knees.

"With what?" Sam sighed, deciding to play dumb.

"Jessica." Obviously playing dumb didn't work. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get himself out of it, he started from the beginning. How he met her when he arrived to Stanford, from when Dean arrived in the middle of the night- and then went back a little further forgetting he had to tell her about the death of his mother, so that she could fully understand what happened at the end of the disastrous tale. Throughout the lengthy lecture, Jayne leaned forward in her seat, her eyebrows pressed together as she hung onto every word, her eyes searching his face, clinging onto the visible emotions that triggered throughout each stage of the story. As the end Jayne just sat there, not noticing how close their faces had become. They must have inched closer and closer each time Sam got deeper and deeper into the details. Jayne searched through her head for the right selection of words to try and ease Sam's pain, she couldn't find the right words. Sam looked her over, he catches Jayne's chin, turns her face around and kisses her. It's soft; lips pressed to lips and tongue sliding over the gap in between. Jayne's hand goes to his shoulder, pushing gently against him for a second, as though unsure whether she wants him to go or not, then her fingers settle against his shoulder, cool fingers on warm skin. Sam slides his hand up Jayne's chin and lets his fingers enter her hair. It had been the first time Sam had kissed anyone in a while, since Jess. And even though she was gone, surprisingly there wasn't a longing for her there. There wasn't any guilt present that he thought he would feel, there was nothing there other than a spark. The spark that ignited when she first walked up to him in the bar, the spark that lead him to bearing his deepest darkest troubles that were buried and stuffed away in his mind. No Caitlyn, No Dean, no demons or omens or anything. Just the spark. Jayne leans into the kiss, her other hand settling on his back and the fingers on his shoulder. Her tongue is soft and wet against his and he tilts their heads to nip at Jayne's lower lip briefly. Jayne shivers, fingertips turning to nails against his shoulder.

"Sam," she whispers, pulling away keeping her eyes low. It took all of her strength to yank away from him, he was just a crush that she had found on the road, and hey, if Caitlyn and Dean could enjoy each other's company so could her and Sam.

"I'm sorry," Sam started, obviously taking whatever had happened the wrong way, "I just thought that I-" Jayne pressed forward again, silencing him and pulling away with her signature sideways grin which made his thousand watt smile become present on his face again.

"Nevermind." she breathed. They slid away from each other in their chairs, as Caitlyn and Dean entered each holding a bag in their hand. Caitlyns turned to the side as she picked at the french fries on the bottom.  
"So, whattaya guys doing?" Caitlyn said her eyes darting curiously between them.

"Y'know, just talked." Jayne shrugged, catching eyes with Sam as he let out an exasperated laugh.

"Uh huh, sure." Dean grunted.

**A/N: That chapter was... hmmm. I'm not sure how I feel about it, because I wrote it and it isn't in the original outline... but it's still an update and finally after the next chapter the story will be on it's feet and we wont have these stupid little fluffy filler chapters.**

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****


	5. FIVE

**A/N: Hello! It's time for another update! This fic is going to be basically following the story lines of the episodes in the seasons. Since this is a while back, it's going to take a little to catch up, but who knows, maybe I'll do a time lapse because I can't wait to get caught up. But probably not anytime soon. Yay! This is the last fluff-filler chapter!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than Caitlyn and Jayne and the idea in my mind that Dean is in love with me, as much as I him.

_Thank you so much for reviewing: Natsumi-Tan, BeccaWinchester5783 and bjq! _

As the months went on relationships grew, blood was spilled and tears were cried. And of course, demons and ghosts were sent back to the fiery pit where they belonged, or set to rest. Sweet Sammy and Jayne fell in love back in tennessee, Jayne's outspoken attitude and spark balanced itself out with Sam's quiet empathy and peace-core behavior. As along with Caitlyn and Dean up in Missouri. Turns out both of their smart mouthes, quirky comments and fiery tempers combined to be the calm in the storm, instead of the devastating explosion you would presume it to be. The impala's engine growled on the highway, shaking the bodies of the four passengers softly as it slid across the roughly paved road. Each came to attention as the music shut off. With a crack of his neck, Dean slid out of the driver's seat , shutting the door behind him as he shoved the keys into his pocket and strolling toward the home of the Singer residence. Caitlyn blinked roughly, clearing her blurred vision and wiping the sleep from her eyes. Ruffling his hair with his hand, Sam padded over to Jayne's door and smirked as he saw Caitlyn scowling as she opened the passenger side door, grumbling something inaudible under her breath while fixing the zippers on her jacket. 'What an ass', Sam mouthed thrusting a thumb towards his brother who slowed down his pace, lifting a finger in the air with remembrance. Caitlyn just shrugged, pursing her lips. She was used to it, and she the fact of having someone wait of her, even a little freaked her out.

"Babe! Babe!" Dean called, turning to look around his shoulder, "get me a gun from out of the trunk, and be a doll and reload it?"

"Sure, why not." she sassed, "Want me to bake a cake while I'm at it?" she sighed under her breath, sliding her hand across the frame of the car, while Sam and Jayne walked into Bobbie's house, the squeaking screen door sucking shut. Caitlyn pushed a light strand of hair out of her eyes and she shoved her way through the trunk,

"Hey, Caitlyn." Dean piped, causing Caitlyn to knock her head on the top of the lingering trunk, she turned cursing under her breath and rubbing the newly tender spot on her skull.

Sam and Jayne instantly turned around, heart rates accelerating when they heard a yell from outside. Sam's lips pulled into a smile as he saw his brother kneeling in front of Caitlyn, who was leaning back on the impala hand over her heaving chest, holding an object that was unable to be seen from their distance. Jayne's heart strings tugged as she saw Caitlyn laugh a little, the poor girl had the tendency to laugh whenever she was nervous. She pulled Dean up to his feet, pulling his face to hers and kissed him before placing her forehead against his, looking into his pools and murmuring one word. Yes. Sam and Jayne tried to look as casual as possible, leaning against the walls of the hall as Caitlyn and Dean walked in, Caitlyn newly accessorized with a simple, silver band.

"Hey brother in law" Caitlyn greeted, bumping Sam with her hip before latching onto Jayne.

"I'm so happy for you!" Jayne boasted, covering the small hint of desire to achieve the same fate. Caitlyn skipped over to Bobbie, who leaned back in his seat a little, put off by her unusual bubbly attitude.  
"We're getting married!" She jeered, Bobbie blinked a couple of times before nodding his head in approval,

"Dean I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd go and get married. Hell, I never thought that you would. But I'm glad you've finally imprisone- I mean got a keeper!" He joked, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder who returned with a roll of his eyes.

"Mhmm," Caitlyn mused, sitting down at the old oak table, "Now, let's get to business."

Jayne snuck a glance at Sam, who was in his usual state of thought, hands in his pockets, probably counting the panels of wood on the floor. Caitlyn snuck over, shifting her weight against Jayne noticing her new angst.

"You know, Sam was supposed to ask you, too. At least that's what Dean said." Caitlyn confessed. No matter what was wrong, without saying a word Caitlyn somehow could sense if something was wrong and even pin it down to the direct issue when it came to Jayne.

"What? I love Sam, no matter what and if he wants to wait," Jayne fibbed, shrugging her shoulders "then that's okay with me." Sam tensed from his listening spot around the hall, and appeared in the girl's view and lifted Jayne from her soles. Caitlyn awkwardly turned on her heel, rubbing the back of her neck, and slowly started down the hall, wanting to keep an ear in on the conversation. She grunted, not able to hear the soft mumbles of Sam's words. That boy really needed to talk clearer, especially when she was trying to eavesdrop.

"DUH! I mean, YES!" Jayne pled. Caitlyn jumped a little as she ran back to the table where Bobbie and Dean were sitting, arriving a couple seconds before Sam and Jayne who shined where they were standing.

"Bobbie, make that TWO." Jayne mimicked, holding her hand up and exposing another band, only this time it was embroidered with a design; not being as simple as her easily pleased friend.

"Now, that" Bobbie replied, turning his head to Caitlyn and Dean, "I called."

Caitlyn scoffed, hugging Jayne and talking at a speed that Bobbie couldn't even decipher. Sam clasped Dean, in a rare display of brotherly affection.

"I knew that it was hard for us to be happy, but I never thought it would actually be possible... for us." Sam surmised, his dimples deep in his cheeks. Dean just nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I'll do whatever I can to keep Jayne safe, and I'll do the same for Caitlyn."

"Boys!" Bobbie snapped from the room down the hall, "I don't want to be the commercial interruption to this wed-athon, but just- come here."

Dean slapped his side, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Caitlyn threw her head back, letting out a sharp curse with a breath. Jayne turned around upon arriving and then turned around once again hoping her senses were playing a joke on her, this wasn't really happening, that fast. Sam just pressed his lips into a line, and Bobbie just kept his eyes on the face of the female holding the barrel of a pistol to his forehead.

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. SIX

**A/N: Ah, well hello! Here's another update! There's really much to say than PLEASE REVIEW! I hate being one of those whiney authors, but the more reviews the faster the updates come, and it really makes a difference! So review, review and here's the next installment!**

A thank you to my _beautiful_ reviewers:

**BJQ and BeccaWinchester5783** you guys are absolutely fantastic!

She was around 5'6", with short black shagged hair falling over her pale features letting out a small cackle as she moved her thumb to cock the hand-gun her eyes flickering to a dark onyx.

"Demon, go figure." Caitlyn snorted, shaking her head which got her a sharp look from Sam.

"Drop the gun." He growled. The demon cracked her neck, rolling out the kinks slowly as if she had all the time in the world.

"And why would I do that?" she cackled. Jayne's eyes arched to her hairline as Dean pulled an unknown weapon from one of his jacket pockets, pointing it straight towards the demon. Jayne and Caitlyn exchanged glances once they got a closer look. It was the colt: something they heard of but never knew it actually existed.

"You had that, and you never told me?" Caitlyn snapped, ignoring the fact that Bobbie- who was strangely now at ease- was held at gun point.

"We did it to protect you." Sam answered for Dean, softly spoken as usual.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some sort of child, Sam." Caitlyn countered, rolling her eyes and pressing her lips into a straight line, clenching her jaw.

"Hello," The demon sang, waving her free hand, "This is really cute and all, but Mr. Singer here is going to have a bullet in his skull unless you hand over the colt."

"Why would I give it to you?" Dean sassed, his voice low, rumbling his vocal chords. "I should blow your brains out." Sam snatched the gun from out of his brother's hands, the last thing they needed was Bobbie dead, and in Dean's hot tempered hands he would shoot- giving the attacker enough time to make one last movement, which would cause Bobbie's death.

"Alright," he started, turning and pulling the three bullets that belonged to the colt out of his pocket, "Put the gun down, and then we'll give you the colt and the bullets." The demon pursed her lips, thinking over the situation briefly before speaking again.  
"How do I know you wont just kill me?"

"Just trust us." Sam reassured her as the demon's arm went to ease, falling to her side. Dean looked to the side quickly, snatching the colt back from his brother's hands and sending a shot straight in between of the eyes, sending her limp body to the ground.

"Dean, why did you do that?" Sam stammered, "I had a plan!"

"It was my only choice, Sam. What if your plan didn't work?" Dean grumbled handing him back the colt and walking out of the house. Caitlyn looked from Sam, to Jayne before letting out an exasperated sigh and following Dean's hot trail out of the house into the front yard.  
"It worries me how accustomed I am to that. It's sad when you aren't started by having a barrel of a gun pointed to your face." Bobbie snickered, walking into the living room and placing his face in the stack of books he was so inconveniently interrupted from. Jayne heard the faint bickering of Caitlyn and Dean's fighting from outside, the usual two minute fight that ended normally with them wondering what they were even fighting about. It was typical Caitlyn and Dean, with each of them being as stubborn as each other, they would scream and yell and then realize that they both could win and then they would both side up against whatever Sam and Jayne's opinions were. She sat down on the couch, placing the tip of her shoe on the old oak table adjacent from her seat as Sam sat by her.

"Sam," she began, keeping her eyes on the tip of her shoe "If you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, why wouldn't you tell me if you had something like that? How am I supposed to trust you?"

"You have to understand that I was just trying to protect you, Jayne." Sam pressed, pulling her up from her seated position by her wrists and yanking her close to him. He smiled, which caused Jayne's knees to buckle like they always did.

"Fine," she surrendered, pressing her lips against his "But you need to tell me these things. Not knowing those type of things could be even more dangerous than knowing in the first place."

Caitlyn and Dean walked back into the house, one after another.

"Well, this is a great way to start an engagement." Caitlyn smiled sarcastically, pushing her bangs out of her face and running her fingers through her waves.

"What the fuck was that?" Jayne asked breaking from Sam's arm, walking over to the remains of the demon that laid on the floor and nudging it with the tip of her shoe.

"Can't we just enjoy something for one minute? God damn." Dean breathed, his lips pulling into a frown.

With the little that they had, they made most of the wedding. The various weaponry looked as beautiful as it ever would, under a couple candles that had been lit and bare minimum of decorations that Jayne and Caitlyn could scavenge. They stood to the side of the devil's traps as they exchanged their 'I do's' each one of them wearing at least one article of white clothing. Close enough, right? The new Winchester family stood on the steps, Caitlyn and Jayne now bearing their new last names that would have them even more recognizable in the underground world of hunters.

"Alright, it's honeymoon time!" Dean boomed, swooping Caitlyn into his arms, who only laughed in agreement. Jayne and Sam exchanged glances,

"Do you two ever stop?"

"Nope!" Caitlyn and Dean replied at the same time, grinning from ear to ear. Dean crouched his knees, lifting Caitlyn off her fit and carrying her into the house. Sam and Jayne started talking inaudibly and walked in the house as Bobbie stayed behind, seemingly soaking in the moment. His eyelids closed, and then reopened, his retina's black. Coughing, they returned to their normal state as he followed the rest into the house.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! **REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. SEVEN

**A/N:** Hello, whoever reads this! I'm so sorry about the delay. I've had exams and a life and it's just been terrible trying to get anything done. But, I'm here! Which means YOUR READING THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm going to be updating more frequently, but I still would love love love your reviews! Whenever I hit a certain number, I like to do special updates. So how about you review? I think that's a good idea!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, other than Caitlyn and Jayne... sadly.

Jayne with an exasperated sigh, wrapped her arms around Sam's neck,

"I love you."

He just nodded his head, looking down at his hands and smiling as he laced them around her back,

"I love you too."

"Hey, Sammy," Bobbie called, peeking his head around the corner, "I need to do some work on that gun, could you get it for me?". Jayne chewed at the inside of her cheek, her eyes connecting Sam's she shot him an uneasy look. Sam just shrugged out from under his wife and cleared his throat,  
"Yeah, let me just go get it from Dean." Bobbie nodded, his lips pressed into a straight line and eyes in their normal expression. Jayne strained her neck to make sure he was out of earshot when she pulled her attention back to Sam,

"That was really weird."

"I know," Sam shook his head, "I'm going to get Caitlyn and Dean. I think they're may be something serious going on." As he sat down on the bed, Jayne looked him over hungrily with her eyes. There wasn't any immediate danger, right? The colt was safe, so why couldn't they have a little time for enjoyment. She moved her way into his lap, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. He nipped at her bottom lip reassuringly as a shocked moan escaped Jayne's lips. Before they could slip deeper into bliss when a car door slammed outside and skid out of the lot. Jayne pulled back, looking at Sam,

"Please tell me that was Dean." Just as she finished her sentence, Caitlyn and Dean bursted into the room. Dean's eyes were laced together and his lips were pressed into a small frown and Caitlyn kept looking from him to the pair on the bed.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Dean boomed, Sam countered almost instantly.

"I don't know! We were just in here and Bobbie came in and asked for the colt. And I said you had it!"

"Why would he ask for the cult?" Caitlyn chimed in, raising one eyebrow in thought and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"He said he needed to do work on it," Sam replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, where's the colt?" Dean quizzed, already knowing the answer in the back of his mind. Things always went wrong, why would things start to be easy now?

"I thought you had it?" At this time Caitlyn had rolled her eyes and slapped a palm to her forehead.

"It's in the car."

"Well, the car's gone!" Jayne scoffed, standing up off the bed and fastening the buckle to her belt that had somehow come undone, imagine that.

"Once yellow eyes gets his hands on that gun, he can basically unleash hell!" Caitlyn groaned but her rant was cut short as Sam fell to the ground.  
"Sam! Sammy!"  
"Babe! Sam!" Dean and Jayne both cried in panic. Caitlyn looked pursed her lips,

"He's having a dream or a vision of some sort."

"What does that mean?" Jayne pleaded, Caitlyn held her palms out in defense,  
"I don't know! It was just a guess!". She shook her head, joining the two on the floor next to Sam who was pressing his skull between his hands and writhing his teeth in pain. With one last grunt and tightening of his eyelids, Sam's eyes shot open.

"Sam, are you alright?" Jayne asked breathlessly, her arms wrapped around Sam's body.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we need to get to Delaware, now." He answered, Dean wasn't about to leave on a whim.

"Why?" He snorted, joints cracking as he stood up from his crouched position.

"I'll explain it all in the car, but let's go _now._" No one offered to object, so the foursome sprung into action. Jayne packed her and Sam's clothes into a duffle bag and Caitlyn did the same in another room, Sam collected other materials such as books and ex cetera, as Dean prepared the always faithful impala.

"What's going on, Sam?" Dean breathed, keeping his eyes locked on the black asphalt.

"I don't know, I was having a vision or something," Sam replied, but before Caitlyn could interject a smart ass comment, Jayne intervened,

"Well, what was it about? And how do we know it was real and not some sort of trap?"

"I'm not sure, but I saw Bobbie giving Yellow Eyes the colt in Delaware- where we exorcised that house a couple weeks ago- and then Yellow Eyes shot Bobbie, and killed him." Sam explained, wincing at the scene in his head.

"But what if-"

"-There's no what if's, I had a vision and no matter what we have to try and stop it." Sam yelled, cutting Dean's endless banter of questions short. Without replying, Dean just nodded his head and firmed his grip on the steering wheel and increased the volume of the music. After driving a couple of hours, Jayne had drifted off, her head against the window and Caitlyn had come to the same conclusion, snoring softly against the Impala's leather seats.

"Dean?" Sam spoke softly, his voice loud enough to be heard over the engine.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we should take the girls with us." Dean looked into the rear view mirror,

"Why not? You've seen them fight."

"I just want to keep them safe. I have a really bad feeling about this."

The impala shook as it made it's way onto the lot, switching from the smooth freeway to the rough terrain that found it's way under the tires. Sam looked at Jayne as she snoozed innocently, leaning down he pressed his lips to her forehead, careful not to stir her in her calm and peaceful state. Dean did the same, chuckling to himself as Caitlyn rolled over and snored loudly. Sam crouched down, examining the railroad tracks they had stumbled upon after only a couple minutes of walking,

"The devil's trap has been broken."

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
